ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
I Go Snowboarding with Pigs
This is the tenth episode of Shade 10: Evolutions. News in Space *A recent Plumber training facility has been built. Now it's filled with all sorts of aliens. *The policemen in Perses has arrested a man named Kataskopos who was responsible for the Great Fire of Somnia. *Everyone is on the wild for the singer, Gregory Breadbur. His songs,Time One and One Less Girl has popular through out the galaxy. *Plumbers has located the third piece of the Metamatrix. Log 10: April ? 3014 Whoa! I even forgot what day is today. Forget the date.....THE CITY OF BELLWOOD HAS BEEN INVADED BY Hmyz! "Mwaah ha ha!!" the Insect lady shouted as her troops of cockroaches and bees attack the citizen. "Stop, Hmyz!" I yelled out. I pressed down the Ultratrix and.... "Mentalwarp!" I shouted with an eeriely wispy tone. I fired a huge orb of energy to catch Hmyz's bugs. I then blasted her with pink energy which made her fall asleep. I gave her to the Plumbers. I then transformed back exhausted. Why? Because I had 1000 crimes in one city to take care off. We all took a catnap at the ship. Then a knock came from the door. "What crime do you want me to take care of that you desperately ask for my help. Geez! Go ask some heroes!" I said without noticing. When I came back into my senses, It was Magisters Fomaulhaut and Hǔ. There were Plumbers, Helen, Alan, Pierce and Cooper. "What now!" I groaned. The Ultratrix drains my energy and know the talking will lose me more energy and so on. Hǔ yelled "Ims goinns tios crackus yaus skullus" "Okay, Magister Hǔ don't need to get all that cranky! Geez!" I replied "LET ME GUESS, you found a Metamatrix piece" "Yes!" they all said together. "Please tell me it's inside a volcano crater ready to erupt and kill me so that I can get rid of this stupid hero job!" *silence* Magister Hǔ started speaking "Itis insidiaum a boarius planetia" "It is inside a boar planet, Peptos I" I translated "PEP...PEPTOS I! OMIGOSH! ARE YOU DANGEROUSLY CRAZY. ARE YOU OUT OF YOUR MIND?" Magister Fomaulhaut spoke "Azmuth safely kept it. I am so sorry" "If it is SO Safe, why would we be going?" Arcina asked. "Because we are going to keep it in a safer place" Nemesis asked "What safer than the planet of boars. It's the worst nightmare in an explorer's lifetime which will scar it's fate" "What she is saying is that the boars are very evil" I explained. Magister Hǔ smiled "Dangerus favonius!" "Nobody even watches this show so don't worry" Calliste reassured. I mocked "Why thank you Miss Calliste with a stupid and idiotic explanation which I had ever heard in my whole lifetime" "You are still fourteen. A LIFETIME would be a long long long long long long long--" Bellum explained. "Quiet! I need to think!" I started scrambling into thoughts "okay...I'll do it" Hu smiled then they all teleported. "WAIT, how are we going to go to Peptos I...." Upto yelled out "if we don't have a space shuttle" "Maybe I have one!" Kari opened the door and shouted with glee "Can I go too?" Arcina and I stared at each other. We were both nervous to bring a kid to her own certain death. I also knew that she will keep pestering us until we gave her the shuttle. "Sure, but could you give us the information of the shuttle so that we can activate it to go to Planet Peptos I" Osirius talked. Apparently, his head is now configured with brainy whiz kid word. At the Cadmian Tower "By all means, you only have that for a thousand lightyear teleportation!" I pointed at a small kid sized shuttle. There is totally no way that I am GOING into that cramped shuttles. I accidentally touched the shuttle sized then using my powers, I upgraded all 9 of them into better sized shuttles. I hate this....I don't even wanna go on this stupid trip to stop Mr. X and his hideously ugly freaks. I won't do that even if the source of evil had forced me to. "Let's go!" Arcina shouted dragged me into my shuttle and we blast off. Next five hours later.... We are on Planet Peptos I. I am SO NOT going to become an Alien Animal Planet reporter. Whatever, let's just end this episode as quickly as we can. "Look....Wild Boiarus" I shouted but the voice terrifies the boar and started charging into us... "You must be Shade 10" the Boiarus smiled though it's wierd to see a boar smile. "Uhhh, yeah" I said something intelligent. Boiarus stared at the sky "You are here to get the arcane knowledge of our ancestor" "Shut up and give us the ARCANE knowledge!" Bellum growled. Boiarus roared "I DID NOT ASK YOU!" "Seriously Bellum, stop" I chided. "Come with me" the Boar said with composure. We arrived at a temple. The interior was majestically build but the piece of Metamatrix was no where to be found. "Where is it?" I asked. "First you must complete the six trials" I gulped but "NOT TO WORRY" I pressed down the Ultratrix - "AEROPHANT" The first trial was to snowboard on the highest mountain of the planet. It's easy. What idiot can't snowboard? Maybe an Cerebrocrustacean.... "WHOA!!!!!!" Osirius cried out as he snowboarding. Yes...he can't. Boar showed us how to snowboard....well...Boar style. "Weeee" Arcina snowboarded. Then she uhh....hit a tree. After we all snowboarded. We did the second trial which was to work on burning lake of fire. How great. "Ouch! Ouch! ouch again! Ouch Ouch again!" Bellum yelled as he crossed the lake of fire. The third trial was to become a gladiator and fight monsters. We fought monsters and attacked and slayed the accursed demons. "Owww...." Calliste moaned "I thought this was easily fighting 200 giant monsters" The fourth trial was to go to the springs of beauty and fetch the water for them. Bellum drank most of the water and turned himself to his....err...peak of beauty? I frowned "Eww...Bellum!" The fifth was to smite the forest of evil spirits. Unfortunately, the evil spirits smack our faces before we can smite the forest. Upto frowned "YOU FIENDS!" The final was to attack the four ninjas of evil. It was a piece of cake for Nemesis. Nemesis was disappointed "I thought those ninjas were tough. They ran away quickly after I appeared" Finally, when the boar speaks something about saving the country and blah blah blah. Something unexpected happened. *Waiyenoo111: Like what? "You decide" I replied...... "I see that a foolish Umbranite has activated the Metamatrix piece" Mr. X remarked. I scrowled. Calliste and Arcina fired a bolt of mana and rainbow combo. Combos are delicious (who said that?)." "Burnerfly!" I floated above the ground. Nemesis fired two darts of shuriken which went right into Mr. X's brain. Mr. X was enraged (who wouldn't?). He then blasted fifty million volts of electricity at Arcina and Nemesis. For your pathetic human race, I wouldn't know what happened. I then created a wave of flames blast Mystricy and Geochels away. I jumped and created fiery illusions of my self. Being pyrokinetic rocks! Well, not for long........... Mystricy then extinguished my flames. I turned back to my self. "Protegere!" Calliste created a shield around us. I was surprised. I then grabbed Mystricy using an energy stream and blasted him off to the galaxy far far far far far far far away. I then turned intangible and invisible. "Quick!!!!! Run!" The boar shouted while he fought Mr. X. My conscience told me not to leave him there as the temple collapses. (Conscience - You have to save him. Shade - Why is that? Conscience - Geez, figure it out yourself) I jumped and took the boar to safety but Mr. X shocked me and took the piece of Metamatrix. "YES, IT IS MINE!!!!!" He gloated. He then teleported away. Great plan, Mr. Conscience! HE JUST TOOK THE METAMATRIX. Arcina patted my back "I know how you feel. We'll get all the Metamatrix pieces and..." She kept on talking about crossovers and movies and some evil beings. Calliste's attempt to heal the Boar was in futility. The boar spoke his last words "You....have to stop him...Mr. X..... He then passed away. I then felt more confident that I have to save this universe even it is destroyed or about to destructed or any other apocalyptic things then that. The only question is, where the heck is the fourth piece? THE END Trivia *The third piece of the Metamatrix is found and is currently in the hands of Mr. X. *This episode features the first character death in Shade 10: Evolutions. Category:Shade 10 Logs Category:Episodes